Firework
by dwindling flame
Summary: After such a depressing few months, everyone needed a break, especially the only two non-mafia members of Tsuna's family. Kyoko x Haru Non-Yuri. Oneshot.


**©dwindlingflame**

Hi all. I'm baaack~ I've been pretty busy, but I figured I'd show you all that I'm not dead yet. c':

**Pairing:** None. Kyoko and Haru centric (If you squint, and tilt your head 67 degrees to the left, maybe you can see a relationship)

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** After such a depressing few months, everyone needed a break, especially the only two non-mafia members of Tsuna's family.

**Word Count: **3495 (w/lyrics)

**Disclaimer: **NOPE!

* * *

Kyoko giggled as drops of cold water hit her face, making her body shiver involuntarily. A scream erupted from the lips of the boy who had just been thrown in the water, splashing indignantly. She could hear his pleas falling on deaf ears. Pausing her previous actions, Kyoko kept her hands buried in the wet sand As she looked up to where the screams were coming from. Tsuna waved his arms, begging for mercy as he flopped on the wet sand, trying to make sure the waves didn't pull him in. Reborn wasn't having it. Kyoko brought a sandy hand up to her face as Reborn kicked Tsuna in the forehead, sending the boy spiraling into deeper waters.

The young Sawada flailed helplessly, screaming "I'm drowning!" as he continued to flail. Kyoko giggled, looking at Haru who bore an equally joyful face as they watched the Vongola panic, despite being adorned with various floatation devices.

"Juudaime" Gokudera cried, standing from the shore of the beach. Cupping his mouth with his hands, he tried yelling instructions to the panicking boy who was slowly being dragged out farther by the waves. From the sidelines, her brother and Yamamoto cheered "Swimming is EXTREME!"

"You can do it, Tsuna!"

"Dame-Tsuna! Stop messing around!"

"HIII! Rebo-GAH!"

Kyoko laughed joyfully when Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, forcing him under the water. Their relationship was so cute. Before, she would have been really worried about their actions but she couldn't worry anymore. Tsuna wasn't the same boy she met almost a year ago. Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts when water hit her face. Giving a shocked, yet gleeful squeak, she glanced over at Haru who grinned at her cheekily. The black hair girl was on her knees in the sand, waving guiltily as another tide came in, washing shells and sandy water over her pale legs. In an instant, Haru flattened her hands and slapped the water forward, slapping Kyoko once again.

"H-Haru-chan!" she cried, before laughing. Returning the favor, Kyoko made a mini tidal wave with both of her hands, effectively soaking the girl across from her.

It was on now!

* * *

_Firework_

* * *

Kyoko stretched, wrapping a towel around her head as she began sponging water out of her hair. After she finished, she wrapped the towel around her neck, looking at Haru who did the same. Both girls were still in their damp bikinis with a large shirt over them. Kyoko gave the girl a wide smile. "Should we prepare dinner?" she asked, holding the towel around her neck loosely. Haru nodded, her grin widening deviously.

"Haru wants to make dessert! Kyoko can make dinner!"

"A-ah! Haru-chan! No fair!"

Haru cackled as Kyoko ran after her, raising her wet towel in the air in an attempt to hit her with it. "You have to help with the main course too, young lady!"

Haru twirled on her feet, turning to face Kyoko as she stuck her tongue out. Letting out an "Eep!" of shock, she ducked as the towel snapped towards her face. "HAHI! Kyoko-chaaaan!"

The orange haired girl laughed when Haru lost her balance, slipping onto her rear end unceremoniously. Stopping her assault, Kyoko bent down over Haru, reaching her hand down to help her up. Haru looked up at her, grinned and took her hand. Kyoko began to pull, helping Haru to her feet. The moment the girl was upright, Kyoko got a face full of damp towel as Haru swung it at her. "Ah! Haru-chan!"

Haru laughed and took off into the kitchen, holding her hands up in defense as she watched Kyoko stalk her down, towel in hand. "Haru gives! She wants to call it a truce!" Kyoko gave her a skeptic look. "Promise! Besides, we need to get started on dinner, remember?"

Kyoko lowered her towel, grinning at the other girl, "Fine! But you can't _just_ make dessert!"

"Deal!"

It was a miracle that things were so light hearted, for once. Kyoko was never an idiot... she may have been a little air headed and naive, but she wasn't stupid. All the fights her brother would get in... all the weird things that would happen around Tsuna and his friends... She knew something was weird. But out of respect and an inability to put the pieces together, Kyoko would just accept their reasoning, figuring that they had a reason for not telling her.

It wasn't until she had gotten fed up with being in the dark did her whole world change. She had been stalking them down silently with Haru, eavesdropping on their conversations about the Millefiore and the mafia. It was all so strange and foreign to her that she still figured that there was something more... supernatural about what was happening. She never did imagine that it'd be so serious. She never knew that they weren't having a simple fight. They were fighting to the death. There was no medals or trophies for first, second, and third place. It wasn't a competition. It was a fight for survival.

And she was scared.

She told Tsuna and the rest that she wanted to fight with them. She didn't realize that her words were severely misguided. There was no way she could be of any help... All she could do was smile and try to show Tsuna that she didn't feel any differently towards him...

And it was true.

She loved him just as much as she did before, if not more. He was an amazing friend who took care of her and everyone else without hesitation. "No-Good Tsuna" didn't apply to him anymore. She was glad to have him as a friend.

After returning to the past, Kyoko was scarred, to say in the least. She had slipped into a short depression. Haru was with her, everyday. There was always a thick silence between them. Anytime they saw Tsuna or the rest of the Vongola, they'd put on a forced smile. She was sure Tsuna could see through them. His eyes bore into her soul, and she knew Haru felt the same. Bianchi said that the boys wanted to protect their innocence from such a murderous world... And from the way Tsuna looked at them, Kyoko could tell that he blamed himself for their pain.

She felt so weak, so powerless. She was hurting Tsuna all because she couldn't get over the fact that her brother and her close friends are in a world where waking up the next day is a miracle.

However, her mood couldn't last much longer. Reborn had a plan, and his plan was to take them all on vacation.

He had a private island, away from family and foe alike. He said it was time to relax, since rest was also essential to their health. Kyoko knew that there was more to his plan. Kyoko and Haru weren't the ones fighting. What reason did he have to bring them? He was trying to brighten everyone's spirits... and it was working.

So that's how they found themselves in their current situation; Tsuna being forced to learn to swim, Bianchi and Chrome having the time of their lives as they were on a speed boat with Lambo, Hibari was in the back of the beach, sitting with Hibird away from the rest of them, even Mukuro had made an appearance, in the form of an illusion. Kyoko always had a weird vibe from that man... his heterochromatic eyes frightened her... but despite the permanent smirk that adorned his lips, he was extremely polite.

She had grown rather fond of everyone in Tsuna's family, excluding Hibari. She had never feared the man before, and she still didn't now. Then again, she never had a reason to fear him. Despite how harsh he was, she had yet to see him lay his finger on females, who always travels in packs. She never did try to talk to him, but she knew that he was a good person... deep down... somewhere. In the midst of her thoughts, she didn't notice the faint trace of music enter her ears.

"_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"**_

Kyoko blinked, her train of thought ending.

"_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"  
**_

Kyoko frowned, crossing her arms in thought. Where had she heard this before? She could definitely recognize the language as English... She wasn't fluent in the language yet but she had been learning since she was little, so she definitely knew enough to know someone what the words were saying. The voice sounded oddly familiar...

Suddenly, a new voice joined in... and Kyoko recognized this voice.

_**"Do you ever feel already buried deep?"**_

Kyoko blinked as Haru jumped in front of her, holding a spoon up to her lips as if it was a mic. She grinned at Kyoko as she sang along with the lyrics, looking at her as if she could feel Kyoko's previous emotions.

_**"Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?"**_

Kyoko sweat dropped. Leave it up to Haru to find a song that would seem to fit her emotions so easily. Haru had become more experienced at knowing what Kyoko was thinking. They were almost the same people, sometimes. Kyoko smiled at Haru, tilting her head to the side as she tried to place the song. The more she heard, the more familiar it sounded. She could predict the next few words but she just couldn't think of the chorus. Kyoko didn't have much time to think, however, as Haru reached out to her, and pointed at her heard, continuing to sing along with the song.

_**"Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you."  
**_

Suddenly, Kyoko eep'd as Haru wrapped her free arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, pressing their cheeks together playfully. Kyoko flushed. Well now, this wasn't embarrassing... and she didn't mean the fact that Haru was holding her... it was because, at that very moment, Mukuro happened to walk in, a slender blue eyebrow raising curiously as he noticed the two girls in the middle of the kitchen.

Haru, however, didn't seem to care.

_**"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!"**_

Haru released Kyoko, spreading her arms out besides her as she twirled to look at Mukuro, who still hadn't moved. Her smile got wider and Kyoko could only watch, her face red from embarrassment. She would have felt better if Mukuro spoke...

_**"Just own the night like the Fourth of July!"**_

Haru started singing louder, as she made a fist, holding her "mic" with both hands. Kyoko blinked. _'Wait a minute... I know this song!'_ And suddenly, Kyoko didn't seem to care that Mukuro was there. Diving over to the sink, she grabbed a bottle, bringing it up to her lips as she joined in, causing Haru to pause momentarily, letting Kyoko sing alone;

_**"Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth."**_

Kyoko grinned widely as Haru twirled to face her, both of them continuing the chorus together.

_**"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"**_

Kyoko barely noticed the look of pure amusement on Mukuro's face as the Mist guardian just turned silently and exited the way he came in. Spinning on the pad of her foot, Kyoko reached towards the fridge as Haru got on the tip of her toes to reach the cupboard for various pots and pans.

_**"Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst."**_

Kyoko grabbed a grape and threw it at Haru, who shielded her face, laughing through the next set of lyrics.

_**"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own"**_

Haru placed some pots on the counter just as Kyoko followed, placing some tomatoes, onions, garlic, and other spices on the counter. Kyoko decided to take over, whirling to far Haru, who was right next to her. She placed her hand on Haru's cheek, giggling as the girl batted her lashes playfully.

_**"You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced."**_

Haru placed her hand against her heart mockingly, mouthing the words "How sweet~" Kyoko slapped her shoulder playfully.

_**"If you only knew what the future holds. After a hurricane comes a rainbow."**_

Kyoko stuck her tongue out, placing her hands side by side, connected at the thumbs. Bringing her arms out in front of her, the girl made a large half circle shape with her arms. It was at that moment that Tsuna burst in, red faced and dripping wet from the cold beach water. "R-reborn! No more!" he whined as he crawled through the kitchen, freezing when Haru stepped in front of him. Tsuna glanced up and instantly his face exploded with color. Sure, he did just see both Kyoko and Haru in their bikinis, but for some reason, he felt like a perverted jerk for looking directly up her... shirt?

Haru sat down in front of Tsuna, placing on hand on her thigh as she lowered her torso, lying down on her legs slightly. She didn't even seem to care that Tsuna could see straight down her shirt.

_**"Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road."**_

Kyoko sung along quietly as she began making their dinner, skillfully cutting up all the condiments they'd be using for flavor.

_**"Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow and when it's time, you'll know"**_

Haru shot up, disregarding the look of pure shock on Tsuna's face. Raising herself, Haru stayed on her knees as she threw her arms in the air, keeping her "mic" close to her mouth as her head dropped back. Tsuna almost died when he realized that he got a very good up-shirt view, not to mention Haru's chest. Behind her, Kyoko picked up the knife that she had been using and held it up to her lips, joining back in the festivities.

_**"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine!"**_

And of course, things just had to get worse... because at that moment, Hibari walked in, his dark gray eyes looking directly at Tsuna, ignoring the girls across from him.. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the baby is looking for you." Haru and Kyoko stopped singing momentarily, looking at Tsuna who seemed to want to die. "H-H-Hibari!" The boy said nothing, staring at Tsuna has if he expected him to move immediately. When he didn't, Hibari's eyes narrowed as he readied his tonfas. "Are you not listening, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

_**"Just own the night, like the Fourth of July"**_

Kyoko blinked, noticing that the song was continuing without her or Haru singing along. In one sudden movement, Kyoko put down the knife and switched it for a carrot. She then did something that made all the color drain from Tsuna's (and Haru's) face. She hopped over to Hibari, holding the carrot up to her lips as she danced around him, whipping her hair back and forth as she once again began to sing, this time to a rather shocked Hibari. Stopping in front of him, Kyoko grinned widely and spun around, pressing her back against Hibari's chest, looking up at him with her smile as she continued serenading him.

Said prefect went rigid.

_**"Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth." **_

"K-K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cried, hopping to his feet as he waved his arms frantically. "W-what are you doing?"

Kyoko disregarded his cries as she began to strut back to the counter, bringing her knees up high, stepping in tune with the music. Hibari stood there, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

His brows furrowed.

"H-Hibari...?"

_**"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"**_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... I do not appreciate being mocked by your women..."

All color drained from Tsuna's face as Hibari raised his tonfas. Stuttering helplessly, Tsuna began walking back, almost bumping into Haru who had gotten up and dashed to the counter next to the joyfully singing Kyoko.

_**"Baby you're a firework. Come on set your colors burst!"**_

"I will bite you to death."

"HIII!" Tsuna pivoted on his heel and darted out of the door, flailing his arms as Hibari zoomed after him. Kyoko laughed, wondering just how Tsuna would get himself out of that one. Going to the sink, Kyoko began peeling the carrot, glancing at Haru who came up next to her. Both girls looked at each other for a second.

_**"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own."  
**_

The song continued without them just as they heard a large crash, followed by a high pitched scream, making them jump slightly. Turning their heads in the direction that Tsuna ran off to, the just managed to see the brunette get punted by a very angry Hibari. Both girls sweat dropped as Tsuna's swirly eyed form went soaring threw the air, rivers of tears streaming down his face.

Haru turned to look at Kyoko.

_**"Boom, boom, boom: even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"**_

It was then that both girls broke out into uncontrollable laughter, pausing from their cooking to let their worries melt away.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her stomach, bending over as her laughs seemed to take control of her entire being. She felt so happy; so peaceful. In light of all that was worrying her just a few minutes prior, she had found happiness. She finally realized that, through all the hard times, she would always have her friends by her side to laugh with her and cheer her up. She knew that they'd be living a dangerous life for the rest of their lives but... there was no use dwelling on that. They just had to leave each day at a time, staying strong for themselves and each other.

_**"It's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through."  
**_

When their laughter died down, Kyoko noted that both her and Haru had ended up on the floor. Kyoko's back was pressed against the counter. Haru was lying on the ground, her knees bent, staring up at the ceiling. Kyoko smiled at her as Haru sat up, sitting next to her, pressing their shoulders together. Haru smiled back, placing her head on Kyoko's shoulder as she simply sat there for a second before singing quietly once again.

_**"Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what your worth."**_

Kyoko leaned over, placing her head on top of Haru's. Haru reached over, taking Kyoko's hand into her own, squeezing it gently. Kyoko returned the gesture, looking down at her feet as she joined Haru, singing the next set of lyrics alone since Haru stopped.

_**"Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y."**_

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence as the song continued without them.

_**"Baby you're a firework. Come on let your colors burst.**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

_**Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon" **_

Just as the song ended, the girls were broken out of their silence as Tsuna came crawling weakly back into the room.

"Save... me...!"

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna froze, his body turning white as chalk. Before he could move or even respond, Reborn landed on his back, his large, beady black eyes staring forward, looking at the two girls sitting on the kitchen floor before he looked down, "You haven't learned to swim yet."

"B-b-but Reborn! I don't want to-OW!"

Tsuna grabbed the top of his head where Reborn kicked him.

"I didn't ask you what you _wanted_ to do."

Tsuna whimpered as Reborn hopped off his back, grabbing him by his leg and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Kyoko blinked. She giggled and let go of Haru's hand, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off her t-shirt. "Come on, Haru-chan. Let's finish making dinner."

Haru nodded, "H-hai!"

Kyoko could hear more music filtering out of Haru's mp3 player but this time, they didn't feel the need to sing along. Letting the music calm her, Kyoko began to prepare a large dinner with Haru (I-Pin and Chrome had joined in to help about 20 minutes later) for her friends.

No.

Her family.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Such a cheesy ending...

I just noticed that there isn't a lot of Yuri in the Reborn fandom... Haha! Even though this wasn't yuri, I think I might have to make one for fun one day. What do you guys think?

ANYWAY! Anyone see my smart ass side shine through? I threw in a little... extra lyrics from another song in there. XD Anyone catch it?

And I hope you guys don't mind the short appearances from Mukuro and Hibari. I've developed a little obsession for those two... I don't know why, but they're really hard characters for me to portray, so don't be surprised if you see them a lot in future stories. I want to get a feel of their characters. XD


End file.
